


Hot Jesully that needs no title

by Kanin0



Category: Clockhand children - Fandom, MLAndersen0, Tribe Twelve, slenderverse AU shit
Genre: M/M, Original characters kinda but not really, Rough Sex, clockhand child au, comforting? kinda, its smut what else do you want from me, jesse punches a wall, man its been a while since ive done some good old smut, sully does not like that so he does the Sex, this is literally just a long smut fic with hardly any plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-03-07 10:12:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13432527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kanin0/pseuds/Kanin0
Summary: Jesse is stressed out. Sully finds out a way to make him relax. His way.





	Hot Jesully that needs no title

It was pretty easy to say Jesse was in a bad mood.

 

Sully had been watching him all day, pacing around the house and staring at the ground. Sully tried to talk to him sometimes, but it just wasn't working.

 

It went like this the entire day, until finally Jesse broke down and punched at a wall. When Sully came rushing to the noise, Jesse's hand was bleeding, a small dent in the wall as Jesse receded, hissing in pain.

 

Immediately, Sully was over there, bandaging up the hand. "What's gotten into you today?" he asked quietly, his eyes scanning him up and down.

 

"I'm just... Stressed." Jesse muttered in response, averting his eyes grumpily. Sully sighed, petting the others hair.

 

Jesse didn't have too much of a reaction, except for slowly relaxing into the touch. He closed his eyes, slightly leaned back and relaxed against the couch. Sully smiled, warm and caring as he nuzzled Jesse's chin domestically, purring.

 

Jesse didn't even care when Sully pushed him a little, making him lay down on the couch. It only made him relax faster, making Sully practically overjoyed.

 

"You seem touch starved." Sully noted, and Jesse slowly nodded with a small grunt.

 

Sully hummed, gently pushing down on Jesse's shoulders, making him groan. Two more arms slid out from under Sully's shirt, around the back, and clutched gently around Jesse's waist. When Jesse didn't object, Sully cooed. "Good boy."

 

As Sully's main arms slid under Jesse's shirt, the other two squeezed at Jesse's hips, causing more noises to come from the man below him. If Sully could have heart eyes right now, he would.

 

Sully tugged Jesse's binder right off, as soon as he took the clips out, along with both of their shirts. His hands trailed up his torso, his sharp nails just barely touching his skin, and Jesse shuddered from under him.

 

Jesse was calm for a short while, but once Sully started to pinch and twist at his nipples, he's twitching and shuddering. Sully moved his head to Jesse's neck, slowly nipping up and down his collarbone and sucking at the marks. Jesse's noises were turning higher pitched and soft, which was a good sign that he was getting relaxed. And that was the goal here, wasn't it?

 

Sully's extra hands undo the button and zipper on Jesse's jeans, purring into his neck as he tugs his pants down. He started to gently tease him through his boxers, making Jesse trill and whine, almost catlike. "Ah, ah." Sully warned. "Only good pets get rewards."

 

Jesse clamped his mouth back shut, forcing himself to be silent and stay still as Sully teased him. He's being so gentle it's cruel, so light it's driving him insane.

 

Then Sully is moving his mouth, and he's not gentle, this time. Soon bite marks are littered all over Jesse's torso, with Jesse himself red as a beet. Still, he wouldn't budge, and wouldn't speak. Sully was very proud of him, beginning to grin.

 

"Does pet want his reward now?" Sully asked, his voice so sweet it made chocolate seem sour, and Jesse nodded vigorously. "Please!"

 

Sully giggled. "Alright, alright..." he murmured. Sully's extra hands slowly pull Jesse's boxers off, throwing them to some corner in the room dismissively. When he's done with that, he scoots closer, moving his hands to rub and squeeze at his nipples again teasingly while the extra hands start to trail down lower. He could feel Jesse tensing up more and more, every single second he moved lower.

 

Finally, finally his hands are there, one hand rubbing while the other teased at his entrance. Jesse couldn't help but immediately squirm in anticipation, making Sully move his fingers even quicker.

Soft, gentle whines escaped Jesse’s lips, his eyes staring at Sully with a lust he hasn’t shown in far too long. They haven’t done this in a while; they’ve mostly been doing their own thing. Ignoring each other. When Sully saw Jesse’s eyes, he knew he was going to make this a special occasion.

“What would you like me to do, pet?” Sully asked sweetly, cooing and petting Jesse’s cheek. Jesse seemed to light up with happy surprise, realizing he had the choice this time.

“Fuck me.” Jesse said, eyes going up to him, and Sully chuckled. “I’m trying to make you relax, pet, not make you even more tense… And you know I’m rough.”

“Exactly.” Cooed Jesse. “I like it rough. I’ll stay relaxed, I promise. Just… Please…” he begged, eyes gleaming with desperation.

Sully pet his hair. “Alright.” He said, a toothy grin slowly forming on his lips. “If rough is how you like it… I’m more than happy to provide.”

His voice sounded more like a rumbling purr now, clearly very excited for this occasion. In an instant, Jesse’s body is completely pinned down by four of Sully’s arms, the final two now stretching out from his back. His teeth turned sharp, and his eyes became slits, almost like a predator. If this was to turn Jesse on, it was working.

Jesse tugged Sully’s pants off for him, and some of Sully’s arms did the same for him. They were both bare now, but only one of them was a panting mess.

Sully crawled on top of him, his eyes locked onto him hungrily, before two of his hands roughly gripped at his hips, leaving red marks there, and two more lifted up his legs. Jesse closed his eyes, leaning his head back and panting, waiting.

Sully doesn’t wait long, slamming into him roughly, causing a loud gasp to escape Jesse’s lips, eyes widening. For a second, he’s tense, and Sully growled lowly. “You said you’d stay relaxed.”

Jesse shifted a tiny bit, before letting his body become limp, loosening around Sully, and the other man gave a small grunt to show he was satisfied. He doesn’t bother going gentle at first, knowing that wasn’t what Jesse wanted; no, he’s moving rough against him, practically slamming into him. But that didn’t matter, Jesse was loving it anyways. Loud cries of bliss filled the room, with Jesse starting to shake and tremble under the other.

“Jesus, you’re loud as fuck, pet.” Sully breathed out, looking down at the moaning mess below him. Jesse nodded, moving his hips up in sync with Sully’s movement. Sully wasn’t regretting this at all; this was definitely something he’d have to do more.

When he felt Jesse tense up again, Sully chuckled. “close?” he breathed out, moving quicker. Jesse was about to answer, but the sudden pace change made his words get caught in his throat. He couldn’t answer, he could only try to hold himself back, but it was practically impossible. Sully noticed this almost immediately, and hissed. “Come.” He ordered, and Jesse whined.

Sully growled, purposefully slamming into him as rough as he could, and Jesse let out a cry, unable to stop himself from finally releasing. Sully rides him through it, letting the other moan and cry out under him, until slowly, his noises are reduced to soft, gentle breaths. He pulls out, watching Jesse lay there. Now, he looked like he was perfectly relaxed. He was almost entirely limp, eyes barely open, and with a soft blush still on his face. His hair was messily spread around his head, laid about the couch, and red marks were all over his soft, round body.

Sully looked satisfied, despite still being unfinished himself, but slowly, Jesse noticed that Sully still wasn’t done. He lets himself shakily sit up, scooting over to Jesse. Sully looked down at him, noticing where he was looking. “Think you can take care of that for me?” he asked, grinning. Jesse looked up at him, nodding quietly. “Y-yes.”

“What a _good_ boy. Such a good boy. I’m going to have to reward you later..” Sully praised, before letting his hands tangle in Jesse’s hair, guiding him down.

Jesse doesn’t hesitate in bobbing his head, closing his eyes and letting himself follow Sully’s directions. Sully made loud noises from above him, and he’d control him by tugging or pushing at the soft locks of hair he was gripping on to. Jesse doesn’t mind, giving him as much attention as he could, and it isn’t long before he can feel the other man tense.

Quickly, Jesse moved faster, and before he knows it, Sully comes too, making Jesse swallow everything quickly. When he knows they’re both done, he slowly pulls back, practically drooling, before falling back onto the couch, completely worn out. A few seconds later, he can feel Sully snuggled up to him, all six of his arms slowly wrapping around him and keeping him safe in his grip.

It was safe to say that Jesse was no longer in a bad mood.


End file.
